ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dramatis Personae (episode)
Latin? any clue to what might "dramatis personae" mean? - umm, never mind. It means "actors" and it's used in modern english. I thought it was some latin expression like "memento mori" or something. - Jadzia Was it some kind of inside joke that Jadzia is interrupted everytime she tries to tell a story about one of her previous host in this episode? :It has to do with the influence of the Saltah'na. While most crewmembers quickly take sites and grow distrustful, Jadzia gets more and more nostalgic and talks about old times. The two sides (O'Brien and Kira), who just want to find a new ally, are impatient and don't want to listen to her stories. --Jörg 10:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Dominion-Who? In Sisko's quarters, O'Brien suggests as a course of action, to "leave the station, raise a Federation attack force, and return." Funny how that turned into the end of season 5, and the six episodes that opened the sixth season. Granted, nobody heard of The Dominion yet, let alone a conflict that shook up the Alpha Quadrant. Does anybody wonder if this quote went through the minds of the writers at the end of the fifth season? :Um, probably not, seeing as that was really the only logical way things could have progressed with a Dominion invasion... --OuroborosCobra talk 07:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Stardates - this episode BEFORE previous episode! Even though this episode was both produced and shown after the previous one, the stardate at the beginning of this episode is earlier than the stardate at the beginning of the previous episode! 04:56, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not really a big deal, and happened a few other times. Stardates are rather arbitrary.– Cleanse 05:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Removed *Sisko's combadge reappears in one scene in the cargo bay after Odo opens the outer door, despite having left it in the corridor. Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 20:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Saltah'na clock appearance :The Saltah'na clock that Sisko builds in this episode is seen in the background of his office in many episodes after this. It was designed by Ricardo Delgado. Sisko is actually tinkering with the clock in an early episode of the 4th season (may be ) when Worf comes into Sisko's office to talk to him. I can't figure how to word this, if necessary.Derekbd 20:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure we need to note every appearance of the clock in this article, what he does with it is irrelevant- it should be noted on the page for the clock(which I'm guessing it is already).--31dot 21:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, aye. Indeed. I just meant that the bit quoted above makes it sound like it only sits in the background in later eps, when it at least once it's in the foreground. A minor thing. IGNORE ME! Derekbd 18:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Odo What caused Odo's incident about a quarter through the episode, at Quark's bar? Does it ever say in the episode? 04:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean when the Salta'hna energy attempts to infiltrate Odo? 31dot (talk) 09:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) stunt actor I am quite sure (not positive, but quite sure), that the actor who portrayed the Bajoran who tried to assassinate Sisko is actually Dennis Madalone, not Jeff Pruitt. He looks very similar to Madalone, especially in close-ups. If I'm wrong, so be it. But I don't think I am. 20:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :You're wrong. This is Jeff Pruitt for sure. Tom (talk) 20:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC)